Something Forbidden
by aweepingdalek
Summary: Simon/Jace SLASH rated M for a reason.  Yes, this is trolling. I don't know why you're reading fanfics when you haven't read the entire series.


Jace was perched on the windowsill and he peered out of the window, which was coated with a fine layer of dust. _Something that would be forbidden in the Institute._ Though, that wasn't the only thing forbidden that Jace was thinking about.

Almost as if on cue, Simon piped up curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

He instantly flushed and he was sure Simon could smell the sudden blood rush to his cheeks, which made him blush even fiercer.

"Nothing of importance," he lied smoothly.

"Oh," was all he said before he had found a rubber ball and began throwing it against the wall, making an irritable _'boomf' _sound with each rebound.

"Could you stop?" Jace groaned in annoyance after a few minutes of the ball-throwing.

"Why? Does this bother you?" Simon flung the ball against the wall more rapidly, tugging on Jace's nerves.

Rolling his eyes, he wiped a space on the window so that he could look through clearer. Ridding his mind of the constant _boomf _sounds, he allowed his mind to stretch out and to pull in anything that grasped his attention. And yet, it was always Simon.

Simon was on his mind everywhere he went. When he kissed Clary, he'd wished it have been Simon. Anything they did together, he'd always wished it was Simon in her place.

He'd never really thought about the possibility of him being gay, but he knew there was a slight attraction and pull to that specific gender, besides females. Hell, when he'd told Alec to kiss him, he was almost anticipating his response. However, he hadn't gotten the one he'd so hoped for.

So here he was, perched on a dusty windowsill in Simon's new shared apartment in Alphabet City.

Simon got on Jace's nerves more than he let show, but there was this strangely strong attraction beneath all of that. It pulled him to him. He'd never felt like that about anyone; not even Clary.

The real reason he'd been avoiding her had been because he hadn't wanted to break up with her and hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to be with her either. Part of him wished that they'd really been siblings so he'd have a legitimate excuse for not being quite as fond of her as he had been before.

_Okay, Jace. You can do this. Just a quick move to see if he follows through. If he does, keep going strong, but if not, stop. Or turn to sand, _Jace planned out in his head.

A moment later, he had caught the irritating ball and threw it onto the ground. Kneeling on the bed, he took hold of Simon's face and pecked him lightly on the lips.

For a moment, he thought he'd heard Simon take a sharp intake of breath, but remembered that Vampires don't need to breathe. Then he'd realized that it must have been him that made the sound and flushed.

When he did look down to check if Simon was shocked, angry, disgusted, excited, or whatever mood he was feeling, he recognized it instantly as joy. After all that time watching his face and facial expressions in awe, it had finally paid off and he was allowed to proceed.

Capturing his lips between his, Jace pinned Simon's legs between and under his own so that he was straddling him. Simon's hands flew up to Jace's hair and tugged, eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat.

His lips hungrily searched Simon's, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting gently down, though careful enough to not break the skin.

Jace ran his hands under Simon's shirt and explored the new territory in awe. Becoming a vampire had really done great work for his stomach and pecs. They felt perfectly sculpted and smooth beneath his fingers as he let his fingernails graze against the skin and he pulled Simon's shirt over his head.

As soon as he had removed the unnecessary clothing, Simon had removed Jace's shirt as well. Feeling the undiscovered territory, he flipped them around so that they switched positions and he was straddling Jace who was on his back. Taking the opportunity, he ran his tongue down Jace's happy trail and grinned when he heard his guttural groaning from just above.

Pulling Simon back up so that they were face to face, Jace kissed him with such passion, Simon hadn't thought it was possible. Once breathless, Jace dragged Simon closer and worked on the sensitive spot between his neck and collar bone.

_This was forbidden._

As the moments ticked by, he could feel the intensity of Simon's hardness growing on his inner thigh and it made both men groan in unison.

"Just do it already," Simon growled, the command sounding extremely attractive falling from his swollen lips.

As they eased themselves out of their pants and boxers, they crashed their lips together again, and there was an unspoken knowingness that as Jace pulled the condom from his wallet, he would top.

Jace positioned himself over Simon and smiled encouragingly as he held one of Simon's legs up in the air. His breath hot against his ear, he whispered, "Are you ready?" In response, Simon nodded.

As he thrust himself forward, it took all of his willpower not to continue to thrust into the tightness that was Simon. He gasped and then whimpered at the intrusion, gripping tightly onto Jace's biceps as he felt like he was being stretched beyond belief.

Looming over his ear again, he breathed, "I'm sorry. Tell me when to go."

He stayed still, no matter how much strength it took him, until Simon was adjusted to his size and was ready to start the real fun.

Jace thrust forward, hard and fast, gradually gaining speed as he worked on Simon's neck and fisted him between them.

What he really wanted, he thought, was to make Simon scream his name. So, angling himself differently, he seeked his prostate. After a moment of searching, he had found it and bucked himself hard against it, making Simon shout curse words with the occasional choking sound he made when he tried to say 'God.'

"My name, Simon," Jace spoke huskily as he lifted Simon's legs over his shoulders to drive into him deeper. "I want you to scream my name."

Jace fisted Simon harder and bucked into him harder, until Simon came undone and screamed Jace's name at the top of his lungs as he went limp. Jace's climax was found shortly after Simon's and he groaned in intense pleasure as he pulled out of him.

Sighing happily, Jace pulled the blankets over the two of them and rested his head in the nook of Simon's neck.

_For something that feels so right, it's strange to think how it is something definitely forbidden._


End file.
